


Ode To Solitude

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, too exhausted to actually sleep
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Ode To Solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Venom likes to cuddle. He will never admit it and will snarl at Eddie when his human friend calls him on it, but Venom likes to cuddle. On exhausting days, Eddie will slip under the covers, breathing a soft sigh as he sinks into the sheets, and not long after, Venom crawls out of his favorite spot inside Eddie, the place behind his heart, and snuggle up with Eddie. 

Like a cat, he nuzzles Eddie's chest, and Eddie is so tired he could barely keep his eyes open and the dream world was singing sweetly to him: he gives Venom a hug, smirking when his parasite happily purrs. 

Feeling cozy and warm, snuggled up together, they easily slipped off into a peaceful sleep. 

Other nights, however, Venom doesn’t sleep much; the nightmare of fire from the Life foundation explosion haunts him. He thrashes violently, frightening Eddie, wiggling frantically against Eddie’s ribs. He wakens, shivering and gasping for air as he curls up against Eddie’s heart. 

“Shh, shh, it’s alright, V,” Eddie snuggles his pet to his chest, gently brushing a hand over his head, scratching soothingly. 

Venom trembles as he lies awake, clinging to Eddie. What seems like hours pass by, Venom is exhausted yet cannot sleep. Eddie brushes his fingers across his head, comforting him, until, slowly, Venom relaxes as Eddie tenderly pets him, feeling the comfort of Eddie’s warmth. He sleeps peacefully, then, once he is snuggled up in Eddie’s arms. 

Come morning, he blinks slow and sluggish, yawns, gaze still hazy as he sees Eddie still sleeping. He snuggles in closer, nuzzling Eddie’s chest. His friend is warm, and Venom melts, white eyes fluttered shut, no fear or worry haunting him, taken to the dream world by the soft snores and warmth of his sweet Eddie. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1079439.html?thread=113929359#t113929359)


End file.
